


Be gentle with me

by BarricadeKitten (Dominatrix)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Eames is awesome what else is new, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11205879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominatrix/pseuds/BarricadeKitten
Summary: "'Shh' Eames soothed, pulling Arthur closer, one hand at his waist, the other at the back of his neck. He rocked them from side to side gently, his heart breaking at how Arthur kept on berating himself for not picking up on Fischer’s militarised subconscious."In which Eames helps Arthur through a panic attack the best way he knows.





	Be gentle with me

**Author's Note:**

> I love caring!Eames so much, you don't even know.

Eames heard the door slam back in its lock and flinched along with the whole team. Cobb was still fuming about the fact that Arthur hadn’t found out about Fischer’s militarisation during his research, but all the others looked quite unsure and shaken at the way Cobb had yelled at Arthur before the point man had walked off to the bathroom, slamming the door on his way.

“I’ll go after him” he murmured, and took off, hoping that Arthur’s wouldn’t be out for blood. Carefully, he opened the door – not locked, thankfully, that lock would have been tedious to pick and they were short on time anyway – to make sure he was prepared for everything Arthur could want to throw at him. Nothing came his way though, and when he slipped into the room before slipping the door shut again, he could see why.

Arthur was breathing heavily, back pressed tightly against the wall next to the mirror and sink, hands clenching into fists and relaxing rhythmically. His whole body as shaking, and he was looking at the floor. “Stupid, stupid, stupid. Fuck!”

Eames nearly took a step back at the other man’s loud exclamation, but instead walked up to Arthur until the tips of their shoes were nearly touching. Arthur was twitching violently, like a wild animal, all while he muttered curse words and accusations at himself.

“Arthur” the forger growled, but still the other man wouldn’t look at him. Eames took a deep breath and a chance. He slowly placed both hands on the wall, level with Arthur’s shoulders, effectively caging the point man.

“Arthur. Settle down.”

He wasn’t sure if it was the position that did it or the tone of his voice, but Arthur broke down. He flung himself at Eames, clinging to him, scrabbling for hold on the man’s tweed jacket before slipping underneath.

“Shh” Eames soothed, releasing his hands from the wall and pulling Arthur closer instead, one hand at his waist, the other at the back of his neck. He rocked them from side to side gently, his heart breaking at how Arthur kept on berating himself for not picking up on Fischer’s militarised subconscious.

“Stop it, darling” he mumbled, nuzzling their cheeks together, stubble against perfectly smooth skin. Arthur shivered at the sensation but made no move to push the forger away.

“So stupid” he replied. “Should have seen it, should have been perfect.” Eames only held him tighter, allowing Arthur’s nails to dig harshly into his upper back through his shirt, not flinching once.

Gently humming a tune, he carded one hand through Arthur’s hair; gentle enough so the gel-formed style wouldn’t be completely destroyed but firm enough to soothe and ground. Their cheeks were still pressed together, and it even seemed like Arthur was actively pushing into the touch.

He was still shaking, but he had quieted down, the only sounds Eames’ low humming and Arthur’s heavy breaths. Eames kept on drawing random patterns on the point man’s nape with his one hand while his other slid from Arthur’s hair to his cheekbone, repeating a gentle back-and-forth motion with his thumb while his palm cupped Arthur’s jaw.

Eames knew that time was short, but he was sure that the team would rather have a functioning point man than five minutes more and a point man who was shaking apart at the seams. Slowly, he eased away his cheek from the other man’s, shushing the whine of protest gently. Instead, he moved towards the centre of Arthur’s face, nudging their noses against each other, stroking the sharp line of Arthur’s jaw with careful and reverent fingertips. They were breathing the same air, their lips only half a thought away from touching. Arthur had resurfaced enough for him to also notice that.

“Eames” he whispered, and it could have been a warning, had it not been for the arms that pulled the forger in, the urgency in his eyes when he finally, finally looked at him. It was easy to fall forward, to gently touch his own lips to Arthur’s, no definite goal in mind, only enjoying their closeness, breathing each other in.

They had slept together, several times over the years, casually, but somehow this kiss was the most intimate thing Eames had ever experienced with the point man. He knew that he was at least half in love with the point man, had known for years, but in this moment, with Arthur slowly pushing up against him, finally bringing up a hand to Eames' jaw to anchor him as well…He felt like maybe the point man could love him back.

Eames drew away with regret in his eyes: He’d like to stay in this bathroom for hours, days even, if it meant having Arthur in his arms, but there was a job to do. He kissed Arthur one last time, only a slightly elongated peck on the lips, before their eyes met.

This time, it was Arthur who spoke, voice still slightly rough.

“We’ll make it out of here, and then we’ll talk.”


End file.
